Holiday Romance
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: The Wrights take Apollo and Ema on holiday. Ema decides to try and seduce Apollo. Then the holiday gets so much more fun... this is my story based on SnackooBadger's idea! One-shot!


When Phoenix Wright appeared in front of Apollo Justice on a regular day at the office, requesting for him to search up a holiday in the Caribbean so he could go on a nice 'family holiday' Apollo thought nothing of it and got to work. After a week of searching and finding the perfect holiday, Apollo suddenly gets asked what his date of birth is and does he have a passport. Apollo hadn't realised, when Phoenix said 'family holiday' he also meant Apollo. To make sure Apollo wasn't lonely and make sure he wouldn't have to pay a room under occupancy charge he also invited Ema.

Hence why they were all in an airport together now. Trucy was by far the most excited, her daddy was taking her on holiday, with Polly and Ema too! She bounced excitedly in the queue as Ema and Apollo chatted behind her and her father.

"You know when we get off the plane we're gonna get super hot, so I hope you're not wearing too thick clothes." Apollo commented.

"I'm hurt you'd think such a thing Apollo." She smiled. "No, no. I've come prepared for when we get off."

-x-x-

Trucy had never been on a holiday where she had to catch a plane before, she practically sprinted through the gates, her half brother and Ema not far behind to catch her back. Phoenix ran his hand through his hair before following the other three down the tunnel towards the plane.

"Polly do you want to sit near the window?" Trucy looked at the number on the brunette's ticket, suggesting he was to be sat in the window seat.

"Urf…no thank you." Apollo paled.

"Why not?"

"Because Trucy, Apollo here doesn't like heights and sitting looking out the window is probably not the best idea." Ema concluded. "Besides, it's your first flight so you should get a window seat." Trucy beamed as she clambered into the row and across to the window. Ema moved so she was sat in the middle and Apollo was in the aisle, sat beside him, on the next isle was Phoenix and a young gay couple beside him.

"When does the movie start?" Trucy looked to the TV mounted into the back of the seat in front of her.

"When the plane takes off." Ema replied, munching a snackoo before hastily shoving them into her hand luggage and getting Apollo to put it away before the hostess had a moan.

"When will that be?"

"Once everyone's on and seated." Apollo replied.

"How do you do the seatbelt?" Trucy whined.

"Here." Ema sighed, taking her own into her hands. "You clip this into here." She clipped it together "and pull this strap." Ema demonstrated.

"OK! Now what's the hostess doing?" Ema chose to turn her attention to Apollo as the hostess began the safety instructions and the screens lit up.

"Everything ok?" She noticed he had gotten paler.

"Urk…I mean I'm fine! I'm fine…"

"Ok…" Ema wasn't convinced, her suspicions about him were confirmed as the plane began to move. He made a squeaking sound and his grip tightened on the edge of the seat. "You're scared of flying!?"

"No!" Apollo protested. "Well…I guess I am…" He looked away in shame.

"Hey…" Ema said soothingly. "I don't think any less of you just because you're afraid…" As the plane began to move faster, she took one of his hands and rested it on her lap, squeezing the man's hand to distract him.

She smiled warmly at him as the plane levelled off in the air. As she released his hand he exhaled deeply, still pale and a little sickly but looking a little healthier than he did prior to the plane taking off. She turned to Trucy and giggled as she fumbled with the buttons on the arm of the chair to change the TV.

"Ema!! I can't hear anything!" She whined.

"Haha, Trucy there's no headphones plugged in." Her father commented from across the aisle.

"There's no headphones!"

"Just hold your horses Trucy." Ema smiled. "The hostess will bring you some headphones in about twenty minutes when we get some drinks."

"Ok…hey where's Polly?" Everyone turned to the now empty seat.

"He must have gone to the toilet or something." Phoenix commented. "He really wasn't looking too good during take off."

"Excuse me." The air hostess looked to the two girls and Phoenix. "Was the young gentleman in red sat here?"

"Yes why?"

"Is he with you?"

"Yes." Ema responded.

"He won't come out of the toilet, I think he's really unwell, can you try and talk him into coming out?"

"I'll go." Phoenix started to rise out of his seat.

"No, I'll go. Keep an eye on your daughter." Ema stepped out into the aisle. "'Scuse me…I know! I'm not jumping the queue!" Ema growled as she pushed past the people in the line. She tapped lightly on the door. "Apollo, are you in there?" She waited for a while. "Apollo, are you listening!?"

"Ugh…" Came the groan from inside.

"Are you ok?" Ema pressed her head against the door. Again no response came. "Come on Apollo, answer me."

"I feel ill…"

"Why? Because of the take off?"

"I just don't travel well." He whined.

"Alright c'mon out. I'm sure the air hostess can give you some travel sickness pills or something." As the door came open she almost fell in, after grabbing the attorney's waist for support she managed to stand and brush herself down.

He hadn't been sick. He just felt sick so he had rushed off. The air hostess offered him some travel sickness pills and a drink.

"Tell me, are you afraid of flying?"

"I'm afraid of heights." Apollo clarified. "I have super bad vertigo."

"Hm…Stay here for a second. I will show you a view which will make you feel a little less afraid." She looked down the plane. "You may want to get the other two that are travelling with you." Ema headed off down the plane and collected the Wrights while Apollo stayed where he was told and watched the hostess make her way to the cockpit.

He'd never seen a view as pretty as the one the pilots saw all the time. It was far more beautiful than the view of the clouds from the window.

"Do you feel any better?" Ema asked.

"Yeah, fine now." Apollo replied. "Thanks guys."

"No problems." The pilots smiled in unison.

-x-x-

The landing wasn't so much of a problem for young Apollo, just to be sure though, Ema reassured him by squeezing his hands tight. He'd never realised how soft her hands were before…

The heat was almost unbearable for them as they stepped off the plane. It was late evening and the place was still scorching. A short wait in the baggage claim awaited them as their cases were the first to appear. A mad dash through to the taxi rank followed as they managed to get outside before the crowds.

The small apartment was what was to be expected of a package holiday in a three star hotel. There was a simple kitchen/living area with a small bathroom on the left hand side. There were two modest looking couches which pulled out to form two double beds. There was another door on the back wall next to the patio doors which was bedroom with two slightly-bigger-than-single beds on the inside. Trucy, excited ran to bounce on one of the couches and Apollo stood in the doorway reading a brochure the woman at the reception had given him.

"How are we going to sort out the sleeping arrangements?" Ema asked Phoenix.

"I have no idea…"

"I have an idea." Apollo commented, watching Trucy bounce excitedly. "Trucy, pick where you wanna sleep!"

"On here!" She called out, her head almost hitting the roof of the room.

"Ok! Who do you want to sleep in the other bed in this room?" Apollo asked again.

"Daddy!" She dropped down, landing on her backside with a thump.

All eyes turned to Ema. "What?" She asked alarmed.

"If I sleep in here it means you'll be in a room with Apollo." Phoenix commented.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" Ema screeched. "Anyone with half a brain cell could have worked that out. So what's the problem?"

"Well…" Phoenix paused. "You know…"

"No! I clearly don't know."

"What Phoenix is trying to ask is 'are you comfortable with a guy being in the room with you?'" Apollo clarified.

"As long as you aren't in there when I'm getting changed and things." She replied looking into the distance and munching another snack from the endless bag of snackoos. All eyes turned to Apollo.

"Sure, I guess I can do that." Apollo smiled.

Apollo, being the gentleman he was pulled both his and Ema's case into the bedroom. Phoenix, being the slave driver he was made poor Apollo come back out to pull Trucy and his case further into the living room. He mumbled something before making his way back into the bedroom. As he left, Phoenix mumbled:

"I wonder if you two are an item…"

"Pick which bed." He offered.

"Aww, you're a gentleman Apollo. You even bought my case in." Ema chose the bed closest to the wardrobes.

"Uh…thanks I think." Apollo slid the curtains open. It was a second set of patio doors leading out to the same patio. Ema threw herself down on her bed for a few seconds as Apollo began to unpack his bag.

"Oh Apollo. I forgot to tell you, I bought a little surprise especially for you." She smiled as she sat up.

"A surprise? What is it?"

"My secret. You can see it in the morning." She chuckled. "Man, I'm hungry, it's getting late. What time does the little buffet thing open?"

"You've got about ten minutes."

"Cool, maybe after a bite to eat and a quick shower, I can get changed and we can go for a nice little drink somewhere."

"Sounds good." Apollo chuckled.

-x-x-

Apollo was always an early riser. He couldn't remember the last time he had stayed in bed past seven in the morning. He slid out from under his bed sheet, half making his bed in the darkened room. He slid his boxers off his body and replaced them with his swimming shorts before grabbing his towel and getting out the sliding doors onto the patio.

The bright light outside was a huge contrast to his and Ema's room. He spread his towel over four sun beds, in case Trucy, Mr Wright or Ema came out at some point. Even though it was early the pool was already full, mostly of children and teens. He was in the pool for about an hour when Trucy appeared at the poolside.  
"Polly!" She called. Apollo swam to the edge.

"Good morning Trucy." He looked at the towel wrapped around her waist. "How about you put your towel on the sun beds over there and jump in with me?"

"OK!" She called and threw her towel on top of Apollo's.

It wasn't long before a second familiar person appeared at the pool side. She was wrapped in a large pink towel. She giggled as she saw Trucy holding Apollo under the water. Apollo was the first to spot her as soon as he surfaced. He clambered out on to the edge.

"Do I get my surprise now?" Apollo smiled.

"Haha, ok." She slid the towel from around her waist.

Apollo felt himself on fire. When back home she hid her body under the thick clothes she wore, the only parts of her body he had ever seen where her hands, face, legs and feet. She was very, very, attractive the way she was now.

"My god you look…wow!" Apollo knew he was staring with his jaw agape but he couldn't help it.

She had curves in all the right places, she was breathtaking.

"What do you think?"

"I…uh…" Apollo knew he was blushing.

"I'm glad you like." She chuckled, throwing her towel onto one of the sun beds, straightening Apollo's out on the one beside her.

When Phoenix appeared ten minutes later, Trucy was still in the pool, talking to a couple of kids about her age. He noticed Ema in a red bikini on a sun lounger, helping Apollo dry off his hair. He smiled, walking over and dropping the towel on the young boy's head and joining his daughter in the pool.

"There, all dry and covered in tanning oil." Ema smiled. "Now do me a favour, put some of this stuff on my back please."

Apollo obliged, opening the bottle of tanning oil and trickling some on her back. She noticed his touch was feather light, she murmured silently to herself, shifting slightly. Content that he had done a good job she rolled back over and began to soak up the sun, Apollo lounging on the one beside her.

"Apollo…" She mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Give me your sunglasses please." Apollo chuckled and handed her the shades.

"Thanks." Apollo tugged the umbrella over his head so he could see the attractive girl beside him.

-x-x-

It was the final night before everyone was due to fly back home. The holiday had been fun. Trucy had enjoyed dragging the others around zoos and wherever else she fancied during the day, her father enjoying his precious daughter having so much fun. Apollo and Ema were enjoying the holiday for a whole different reason…

"Ok now remember, this is our last night so we'll be going to that fancy restaurant Trucy found and spending as much as we can on a meal." Phoenix declared. "Right after we take a nap though."

"Alright, sounds good." Apollo noticed Ema had already gone into the bedroom they shared. He stayed out for a little while, just long enough to watch Trucy complain about not feeling tired. She then put this cute pout on her face with the puppy eyes. It worked on anyone but Phoenix.

"No Trucy, get some sleep."

Apollo then left them to it, heading into his own room. He noticed Ema had drawn the curtains, making it pitch black on the inside of the room. He felt his way across the wall until he reached his bed and took a seat on the edge of it. As he flicked the switch for the lamp on the side of his bed he looked across to her bed. Nobody. Then he felt something behind him.

"Surprised?" She whispered as she sat up behind him and pushed against him.

"Hm…" He threw his head back on her shoulder. "Not really." He whispered in her ear.

She pulled his shirt over his head and threw it down onto the floor. She tugged him back so he was lying on the bed. She smiled nuzzling him. One of his legs were bent and his foot was beginning to slip. His other leg was stretched out. She climbed up his body and kissed wherever she could. As she finally found his lips she was more tender with her kissing. Apollo noticed what she was wearing now. She had gotten changed into nothing but a see-though red gown. The lace it was made of was uncomfortable against Apollo's skin and yet he didn't care.

They couldn't recall how long they were just lying there, kissing.

"We should…" kiss. "Get some…" kiss. "Sleep…" Apollo mumbled.

"Soon." Ema responded. With one final kiss they caught their breaths.

"Don't think I didn't know you were planning to seduce me on holiday." Apollo chuckled.

"How did you know?"

"You left your little note from your sister in my office that afternoon." He chuckled.

"Oh…right…wait…you read it!?"

"It was too tempting." Apollo chuckled.

-x-x-

"Polly! Ema!" Trucy called.

"Oh crap…its Trucy." Ema whimpered.

"Shh, I'll sort it." Apollo whispered. "What's up Trucy?" He spoke up.

"Daddy says 'get your lazy-"

"Trucy, hush up, Ema's still asleep."

"Daddy says, 'get your lazy butts up'." She went quiet again.

"Ok!" Apollo looked back to the half asleep girl in his bed.

"Apollo…" She felt as he sat behind her while she was drying her hair.

"Yeah?" Apollo straightened the spikes of his hair.

"When we go back to America…will you give us a try?"

"Ema…" Apollo wrestled the hairdryer from her hand and hugged her. "Would I have spent all this holiday secretly holding and kissing you whenever the Wrights weren't looking if I didn't want to give us a try?"

"One more day and then we won't have to hide it." Ema chuckled.

"How'd you figure that?"

"Well, I have my own apartment, right?" She pulled herself onto his lap.

-x-x-

"I have to pick the fish I want to eat!?" Ema couldn't believe this restaurant. There was a cart in front of her, all the fishes on the top of the cart. "Um…that snapper. The lovely red one." She pointed to the parrot beaked red snapper fish. Apollo chuckled. Him and Ema were sharing a main meal, four different types of fish, two different types of steak, rice, chips and salad – a lot of food between two people. Apollo's hand was under the table, after picking her fish Ema's hand was on top of his.

Unbelievably, everyone managed to polish off their food and order desert. For Apollo and Ema, who were stuffed they just chose to share a small serving of coconut ice-cream between them.

So far during this holiday, Apollo and Ema hadn't raised any suspicions. That was the way they wanted it. Well, no suspicions until Trucy knocked her spoon off the table and caught the pair holding hands under the table.

"OH MY GOD! Do you two go out with each other?!" Apollo was so embarrassed.

"Tell the whole world Trucy!" Ema cried out. "We're…we're thinking about it…"

"I always thought you liked Klavier!"

-x-x-

It was an evening flight home. There were much less people on the plane going home as there was going there. Trucy and Phoenix were on one row of three seats, Apollo and Ema on the other side. Almost everyone on the plane, aside from Trucy and Ema were asleep.

"Apollo." Ema shook him gently.

"Hm…?"

"Apollo. How'd you like to join the Mile High Club?" She whispered in his ear.

"Huh? Wait…what?"

"The Mile High Club, wanna join it." She stood out in the aisle and pulled him up.

By the time Apollo processed 'Mile High Club' she had already got him into the tiny bathroom.

"Daddy." Trucy shook her father.

"What Trucy?"

"I just heard Polly and Ema talking. What's the Mile High Club?"

Phoenix whitened. "N-never you mind Trucy."

* * *

Hope this is ok SnackooBadger!!! EvilWaffleS x


End file.
